


Flexible omegas are the best

by orphan_account



Series: Good for daddy [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha!Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dad!Dean, Daddy Kink, Destiel - established relationship, Incest, M/M, PWP, Parent/Child Incest, Underage Sex, major underage, omega!cas, shota!cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 02:30:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Please read the tags.<br/>Cas is 12 here and Dean is his father. Extreme underage and established parent/child incest relationship<br/>If you dislike these topics, please turn away right now! Those of you who do find it enjoyable please read on</p><p> </p><p>PWP, no plot whatsoever, not ever a smudge, just alpha!Dean showing his omega boy some love and testing his flexibility a little.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flexible omegas are the best

Dean knew that if anybody else found out what they were up to behind closed doors, he could get arrested, it was still very much frowned upon for an alpha father to mate and claim his omega son, but he found it hard to care about that at times like this, when he was buried balls deep inside his twelve year old boy, pounding his brains out. And Cas, with his little body and high pitched moans, hooded blue eyes and perfect white skin, writhing desperately under his father, his little hole drenched with slick so sweet it made Dean dizzy, while his boy kept pushing onto his cock like it was the only thing he ever wanted in life… well… Cas made it really difficult to care about anything else but fucking each other into oblivion

Cas cuming was truly a thing of beauty, the little omega going limp and pliant under him so Dean could just keep fucking without any care, deep inside the boy’s hole until he came, his body clenching around his dad’s knot furiously… it was all so wonderful that it made Dean think the small body was created purposely for him to fuck and breed it, to keep his cock warm on cold winter days and to hold onto his cum like it was something precious.

Besides the vice grip around his cock, Dean noticed his son suddenly stopped responding to his attack on the boy’s little prostate and Dean realized that Cas blacked out for a couple of moments, it didn’t happen often but sometimes Cas came so hard he lost conscience, and it always drove the alpha wolf inside Dean feral to know he brought his baby boy so much pleasure that the little body couldn’t handle it and closed down. Even now, while _helping_ his son through his heat, the boy still couldn’t handle the strength of the orgasms his alpha gifted him with.

He increased his speed diving deeper and deeper as he saw the outline of his knot bumping into the little boy’s stomach,  _oh god_ … could the little creature under him  _be_  any more beautiful? He just never got tired of the sight, sometimes he even patted the bump, or he kept his hand on his son’s stomach and used the hand as target practice, trying to hit it bulls eye with his cock from the inside… it was all kinds of awesome and hot and it always made the omega drown his dad’s cock in fresh slick..

Cas stirred a little, coming back to the land of the living, with his favorite way of waking up – his daddy’s knot splitting him open… and taking in the way his body was positioned, his tiny prick hardened instantly. Apparently, while he was out, Dean shifted him and he found his face being pushed into a pillow, arms folded and trapped under him, legs bent at the knees and spread so wide he didn’t know would be possible, framing his dad’s hips like a wheelbarrow, perky ass up in the air and so full of scorching hot cock it was surreal…

The position wasn’t very comfortable but it made no difference to the boy, he enjoyed it immensely when his daddy treated him like his very own little bitch to be fucked and bred, abusing his pussy like it was made only for taking his father’s knot, his cum, and the connection between them was just as amazing and perfect as ever.

Cas preferred being fucked and used like this by his daddy to when Dean made love to him slowly and carefully treating him like a princess, like he was something fragile and breakable.

When he was like this, Cas could feel how crazy he made Dean, how desperate and needy for his little body his dad always was, it made the boy feel so wanted, desired, loved, cared for … even if his back kind of hurt right then… in the end, feeling and seeing Dean like this above him was worth it, was always worth the finger shaped bruises on his ass and legs (which the boy secretly enjoyed to no end as he plunged his little fingers in his tiny hole when he stared in the bathroom mirror at the proofs of his daddy’s passionate love making), it was worth the sore ass he would have for the following days (undoubtedly clenching from time to time around the crystal clear plug he received from his father a couple of days before when he opened his christmas presents, that is after he finished unwrapping many pairs of thigh highs, see through panties, silk stockings, a light green summer dress, a pair of tiny black fishnets, some ruffled bikini, the little cream toned lace bra he saw in a store a couple of weeks ago… his daddy just loved him so much!)

When Dean shoved himself so deep into his son’s body that Castiel could practically feel his baby teeth clashing, the boy knew his daddy was close, so he tightened his passage, trying to milk his father’s knot to it’s best. Cas might have had a puny body even for his age, he might have been lithe and slim, but the muscles inside his ass could almost beat the shit out of Dean’s orgasm, at least those were Dean’s thoughts when he moaned deep and low and spilled his seed into his son, connecting them together for at least half an hour.

Dean adored the fact that his son’s body was so small and flexible, it was so easy for him to shift the light boy any way he wanted him, to position him according to mood, available space… the possibilities were limitless. He especially enjoyed seeing his flexible little baby all stretched out, stuffed at both ends, the boy’s favorite vibrator in his ass, his father’s cock in the omega’s mouth and Cas just couldn’t get enough…. Dean sighed, he was indeed a very lucky man to have such an obedient and cock hungry little omega to call his own.  He was already planning when they will take the next shower, to hold the boy by his slim legs, upside down parallel to his body, the boy’s head positioned in front of his cock so he could fuck that tiny warm wet mouth maybe even knot it while he eats the boy’s ass, licking and sucking all the cum and slick deposited there.

His spent dick began to perk up at the visual image, releasing yet another round of cum into the boy underneath him….  _god_  he loved his son and he just couldn’t get enough of him. Sure, he was mating with Cas almost frequently for two years now, since the boy first presented as an omega, and Dean felt like he was addicted to the feeling of being inside his baby boy, whatever they did together, or whenever they did each other, Dean just couldn’t get enough until he filled his son with four or five rounds of his cum. After that he just loved to plug his baby, cradle him in his arms while he stared lovingly at the little thing, and just pat the boy’s inflated stomach while he listened to his cum sloshing on the inside and imagined how Cas would look carrying his father’s pups                                                                                                                                                    

For now he was satisfied with just sitting there, his precious baby boy held tight in his arms, skinny back plastered to his chest, Cas’s even breathing lulling them both to sleep.


End file.
